sgpafandomcom-20200215-history
Tumulus
__TOC__ thumb |right | 150px | Clare has a medium frame with a banana figure. She doesn’t tan very well, but she isn’t extremely pale either. She has long fingers and toes, freckles under her eyes, arched eyebrows, and her ears stick out slightly. Her feet are small, so she likes to wear boots to make them look bigger. General Personality Clare is a very self-confident person. She’s thrifty, aspiring, and friendly. She knows her place in the world, and strives to stay there. On the other hand, Clare is far from modest, and has a ‘my way or the highway’ attitude. She can be flirtatious, and is well known as a tease at her school. But despite the fact that she likes to flirt, Clare always complains about how stupid boys are. Like I said, she’s an annoying tease… : Good Traits: Proud, well behaved, smart, thrifty, aspiring, and friendly. : Bad Traits: Back-stabber, spoiled, snotty, bossy, envious, and such a tease. : Quirks: As Clare, she always has brightly coloured makup on, but as Tumulus, she leaves her face clear. Hopes It always perks her up when she knows she's in control, so mastering her powers is one of the only reasons she's even a hero. Clare hopes one day she'll be able to lift things like buildings, or even a car, without the stress it puts on her. Fears She doesn’t like anything slimy or gross, like bugs or reptiles, and hates frogs. Also, after a babysitting incident, she’s afraid of being near children. Loosing power over people, pretty much loosing period, and being dumped by a guy. This is probably one of the reasons she's a tease. Memorable Quote(s) *"Yeah, whatever. ...So, is that short guy your boyfriend?" *"I'' can do it." *"You're such an idiot! Anyone could've seen that comming!" *"You're really cute... Too bad you're a boy, and therefore an idiot." Family : Mother: : Father: : Sibling(s): : Other: Friends thumb |right | 150px | True friends let each other paint their nails : Although Clare hangs out with many people, and calls them her friends, they really aren't. They only hang out with her because she's considered a popular girl, and vice vera. But she could never confide to them about anything, or truly just hang out and be herself with them. Her true friends are the people at SGPA, but Clare is too shallow to really appreciate it. Enemies : Her biggest enemy would probably be her bitch-like attitude, keeping her from really getting close to people. But if you want to talk fighting enemies, it would be Area 51. Clare is convinced they're keeping Metas there, and is determined to break them out. But in order to do that, she needs to get a good grip on her powers first... and get some help of course. Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | Clare's a tease. She flirts with pretty much every guy on the planet, only to turn them down and insult them right after. She's really just afraid to get into a solid relationship, in fear or getting dumped, so in order to stop that from happening, she simply dumps ''them before it even happns. Her logic is there... It just doesn't make a whole lot of sense... : Past: N/A : Current: N/A : Powers & Skills Relies on her powers : Gravity manipulation: Clare can manipulate earth’s gravitational field; making things heavier or lighter. She can use this ability to float, but not so to say fly. She can also increase the gravitational force keeping items or people planted to the ground. The bigger the change in gravitation, the more strain it puts on her. For example, although it’s simpler than fitting into skinny jeans to lift something as light as a feather, trying to lift a building would for sure put her in a coma. She also has to see first hand what she’s manipulating. Weapons Her powers are her only weapon, so to speak. Other Equipment Fighting Style Because she’s not that strong or fast, Clare relies on her powers completely in battle, and will try and stay as far away from her target as possible. : Strengths: : If she ever gets the upper hand, she'll make sure it stays that way. She is also pretty clever, which is good because physically, she sucks. : 'Weaknesses: ' : Clare is not a team player, and doesn't like being told what to do by other kids her age. She often gets in fights with her teammates during battle, taking away from the consentration on the enemy. Physically, Clare isn't strong or fast. If it ever came down to hand to hand, she'd lose easily. Clare’s powers emerged when she was thirteen, and woke up pressed to her bedroom ceiling. Her parents took her to the family doctor, who simply told them he had no explanation for what happened. They told her she should just try and forget it ever happened, but Clare only then started practicing with her powers in secret. They eventually found out of course, and figured if they couldn’t stop her from using them, they might as well get her to use them for something better than herself. If it wasn’t for her parents, Clare would definitely just use her powers for selfish reasons. After opening up the idea of being a hero, Clare started making goals for herself, like breaking into Area 51, and making real friends. She started to behave more maturely. After joining the SGPA, Terri grew a crush on her, but because Clare’s straight, the crush will only ever be a crush. -Clare was originally designed as an X-Men OC, even before I discovered Deviantart, or got a tablet. -Her original name was Kylie -She was actually a villain back then too. Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:CharactersCategory:Hero